


Destiel one shots

by Mirinar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirinar/pseuds/Mirinar
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Destiel one shots

Dean pov:

Swearing under his breath, Dean stormed through the bunker. Away from the kitchen and especially away from Sam and Charlie. Finally reaching his destination he swung his door open and slammed it shut after entering his room, causing a loud bang to echo through the halls. Ignoring it, Dean searched the room, still fuming. After some frustrated shouts and him tearing open drawers, he finally found what he was looking for. Throwing himself onto his bed, burrowing his face into the pillow he took some deap breaths. After somewhat calming down, he turned around. Propping himself up against the pillow, putting his headphones on in the process. It didn't took long and AC/DC was blasting into his ears. Focusing on the music Dean shut out his surroundings, hoping to forget what was bugging him, but the teasing wouldn't go out of his head and especially not ,"the incident".

Dean flashback:

Charlie decided on making a surprise visit and wanted to stay for a while. Everything went smooth, until Cas showed up. And him being Cas, he ignored the whole personal space thing. At the time, Charlie and Sam were doing research in the libary and Dean was making burgers for all of them. Around his waist a blue apron with the inscription ,,Kiss the cook" on it. He found it in a plastic bag during one of their cases and insisted on keeping it. From Sam he recieved weird looks the whole ride back to the bunker. But he could care less and in all honesty. He loved the apron, as much as he loved cooking. Of course he wouldn't openly admit it. So anyway. He was making the burgers while listening to "back in black" by AC/DC and since everybody else was in the libary, he performed a bit. Using the spoon he used not long before as a microphone, slightly swaying his hips to the beat. After the song ended and he gave the burgers the finishing touch, he took two of the three plates and headed to the libary. His head nodding lightly to the beat of the next song. Arriving at the libary he shouted: **Burgers!** Sam jumped a bit at the sudden interruption, glaring at Dean and clenching his jaw in the process. For a short moment Sams eyes flickered to a spot behind him, before saying something to him. But he payed no attention to that. Instead he showed one of his shit eating grins. **Sorry** **Sammy!** **Music's too loud**. Before his little brother could shoot another glare at him, he placed one of the burgers in front of his face. **You're welcome**. Sam just rolled his eyes. With a low chuckle Dean turned to Charlie, who watched the interaction between him and his brother with an amused smile gracing her lips. **And** **for** **the** **lady**. The second burger was placed in front of her. Knowing that he wouldn't hear her, she lip sinct a silent thank you. with a short wink he turned around, straightening his back in the process. His attention going back to Sam. **I'll** **be** **back.** **I'm** **just going to grabmph...** But befor the whole sentence could leave his lips, he got silenced by another pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock, he found himself staring at a pair of equally shocked blue eyes. The contact lastet not even a moment, but it was enough to send a tingeling sensation through his whole body. Startled Dean backed away from the person in front of him. Said person stood still frozen in place. One hand slightly streched out. Probably to tap him on the shoulder. Dean blinked a few times before with long strides hurrying out of the room, while shouting at the top of his lunges: **Damnit** **Cas! Personal** **space!** without turning around once, to hide his flushed face. As soon as he arrived at the kitchen, he steadyed himself at the countertop, one hand just above his racing heart. What the hell was that!?

Dean present:

Since then he desperatly avoided Cas and the angel himself also never showed up. But this little voice in the back of his head never shut up since then. Reminding him of the sensation when his and the angels lips met. It was nothing he ever felt before. Not even when he was with Lisa, he got that kind of feeling by a simple kiss. Damn, it wasn't even a real kiss. And the voice in his head pushed further. Trying to convince him that this none-kiss felt good. And damn was the voice right, but he would never admit it. He just couldn't. It was just wrong to think that way. Cas was his best friend. He could always rely on him. Even when this featherly dumbass betrayed him and acted as if he was god. High on all those purgatory souls. But he noticed his mistake and spit them all back out. Of course he set free a bunch of leviatans and ,,died", but he tried to fix it. And Dean was lying when he said he hadn't missed him. Yes when they first met, he hated every one of those feathered assholes, even cas. The moment he broke those doors at the barn, not even sparing a glance at the wardings. Approaching Dean, vibrant blue eyes never leaving his own. Oh and his wild dark hair... Fuck. Realizing what he was thinking Dean shook his head. He was NOT gay. And especially not for his best friend. Not that he had anything against homosexuals. He loved Charlie, like a sister. He just... A tap on his shoulder ripped him out of his thoughts. On instinct he grabbed the gun from under his pillow. Pointing it at the intruder.

Cas flashback:

After making sure that Fred couldn't use his spiritual powers anymore, Castiel returned to the bunker, appearing right behind Sam who was sitting on a chair in the libary. He was fixed onto a book and didn't notice his arrival. Charlie on the other hand stared right at him. Delight shining in her eyes. Afraid she would jump over the table and crush him in one of her famous hugs, he planned his escape. **Where is Dean? I need to tell him something.** If it was even possible Charlies eyes started to gleam some more. But now with something he couldn't quite place. Was it mischief? Probably being entirely wrong he dismissed the thought. **Oh. He is making some Burgers. Maybe you can get some dessert before he's finished.** She said winking at him. Confused at why he should want any dessert when he didn't even need to eat, he slowly left the room. Perhabs that fact just slipped off her mind. They haven't met very often after all. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen. Reaching the door he freezed right in his tracks. Mouth slightly agape, eyes opened wide and face bright red. There in the middle of the kitchen, spoon in hand was a singing Dean Winchester. His hips swaying to an for him unkknown beat. Swallowing his eyes travelled up the well built body of the hunter, focusing onto the blue apron he wore. The writing on it saying "kiss the cook" and he was tempted to follow the demand. But before he could do something stupid, he banned all those thoughts from his mind and tried to focuse on the task at hand. He was there to tell Dean how his mission went, but couldn't get himself to disturbe Dean in his performance and to be honest he didn't want to. So he stayed, silently lingering in the doorframe. Soon the singing stopped and was replaced with a low humming, as Dean grabbed two of the plates. Not wanting for him to catch him staring, he flew to a room nearby waiting for Dean to pass his hiding spot. Afterwards he quietly trailed behind like a lost puppy waiting to be noticed. **Dean?** He tried to catch his attention. No reply. **Dean.** He now tried louder, but again nothing. When they reached the libary, he was still yet to be noticed. At least Sam finally did and seemed to understand his problem immediately. **Dean. Cas is trying to tell you something**. But he didn't hear Sam either. **Sorry Sammy! Music's too loud.** Before Sam could protest, his older brother placed one of the plates in front of him. Then he served Charlie. Cas in the meantime had finally enough of Dean ignoring him and approached. His right arm streched out to tap him on the shoulder. But before he got the chance, Dean suddenly turned around slamming right into him, his surprisingly soft lips crashing onto his own. The contact didn't last long, but for him it felt like forever. His brain just stopped working and when he came back to his senses, some minutes after Dean was gone, Sam stared at him in stunned silence. Charlie meanwhile had the same gleam in her eyes as before, if not a bit more. Sam opened his mouth but before he could hear the words coming out, he flew away. Far far away.

Cas Present:

To be specific, he currently was at a bee farm in Malaysia. Watching those fluffy creatures buzzing around calmed him down and helped him to think. He knew Dean was trying to avoid him and he was doing so himself. Even if it only was, to not break the weird friendship they had any further. He knew the "kiss" they shared was troubeling Dean, because he felt Deans anger hitting him in waves. And he not only felt his anger. He also felt his frustration, his irritation as well as his denial. Befor he knew Dean, he didn't even know the most of them and now he could easily tell them apart. The difficulty was often, to understand what led to the emotions and how to react to them. They shared this special bond, since he pulled Dean out of hell and the other one wasn't even aware of that fact. The only visible sign being the handprint on the taller males shoulder. There his grace burned into Deans body to get rid of the darkness, the demons planted over Deans soul. A small peace of it still evidend in Deans soul. He still remembered clear as day, the first time he saw what lay beneath the barrier of this darkness. Brighter than any soul he'd ever seen. It was beautiful and he immidiatly felt drawn towards it. It wasn't Deans good looks or his brave attitude or when you digged further, the seemingly broken man behind the walls. He saw the real Dean. His caring nature and the endless love he had to give. Not just for his brother Sam. It was his greatest strenght, but also his greatest weakness, since he often cared too much and then it ate him up behind the walls he build around himself. And now he threw another weight on his shoulders. Also if it was an accident. For himself, everything was clear. He was already bound to Dean. Not only through the grace in Deans soul, but after everything they've went through also emotionally and recently he craved for him physically. Shaking his head a few times, he prevented his thoughts from trailing into the wrong direction. Dean would never return his feelings and he knew it. So for him it was enough to make sure Dean was save and to help him as best as he could. _Uhm. Cas?_ Surprised his eyes widened. Sam was praying to him. But why? I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important. _So. Uhm. Could you please come over?_ Debating on wether to fly over or not, Castiel tilted his head to the side. Sam wouldn't call him if it wasn't important, right? Having made up his mind, he spared one last glance at the calm of the farm, before heading to the bunker.

Sam pov:

Clenching his jaw to keep his anger and frustration from lashing out just like Dean had, Sam looked after his brothers retreating form. The shattered glass on the floor was purposly not looked at. Dean just had snapped on his and Charlies light teasing about him accidentally kissing Cas. His overreaction, as Charlie told him to be proud of his newfound sexuality, especially since it was a joke, was way over the line. **Uhm. Ok. H-He just needs space. I think.** Turning his attention to a unsure looking Charlie, his glaring eyes immidiatly turned soft. Charlie was like a little sister to him and seeing her so lost hurt. **Don't take his reaction too serious. He always keeps his emotions bottled up till they break out.** That Dean never did it when people where nearby, was a fact he better kept to himself. **Yeah. You're probably right. We should let him have his space.** Looking somewhat more chearful Charlie stretched her limbs and yawned afterwards. **I think i'm going to get some rest. See ya in the mornin. Peace out.** And with that the redhead left him in his own world of thoughts. Sam knew exactly why his older brother reacted like he did. Theire father never was a LGTB supporter. Actually it was quite the opposite and that had a strong impact on Dean. He not only tried to be the good son. He also tried to be the perfect son for my sake. So i had as much freedom as possible. As a result, being straight was a necessarity. I never told dad but i was bi and Dean knew it all along, putting more weight onto his shoulders. But something changed as soon as Dean met Cas and over time, he got more aware of the secret glances they threw behind each others backs. Cas's being full of love and adoration. Deans were longing till he shaked his head in denial and pushed those feelings deep inside the back of his mind. After the accidental kiss those hidden emotions probably resurfaced and wouldn't go back to were they came from. Running his hand over his face, Sam sighed in frustration. If the both of them wouldn't talk this out, this whole thing was definitely going to end badly. For this realization he didn't have to be a genius. It was obvious and since it was impossible to get Dean to talk about it, he had to convince Cas. Turning around in his chair, he put his hands half together on his lap, in a halfway praying manner and closed his eyes. _Uhm. Cas?_ Taking a deep breath he chose his next words carefully. _I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important. So. Uhm. Could you please come over?_ Hoping for Castiel to follow his call he waited. At first he thought the angel was going to abandon him, again. But as soon as he heard the familiar flapping of wings, he immediately turned around. His relieved gaze meeting the always stoic one of Castiel. **What is it Sam?** He didn't sound particular happy about being called here. So before the angel decided to leave again, he pointed to the shattered peaces of glass laying on the floor. **We need to talk.** Cas following his gesture, seemed to just now notice the chaos around him and furrowed his brows in confusion. Looking up at Sam again in his blue eyes burned the question "what do i gotta do with this?". So again before Cas could protest, he pointed at the chair across from his. **Sit. Now. It's about Dean.** That seemed to flip a switch inside the angel, who followed Sams order without complaint and sat down. **What is with Dean?** Smirking on the inside Sam kept the serious facade up on the outside. This was just too easy. **But you have to promise me, to listen until the end.** Expectantly he stared at an debating Cas, nodding in approval as the angel agreed. **We both know something is going on between you and Dean.** Right on clue Castiels whole posture stiffned. But he kept his promise. Staying where he was and not taking flight. **And we both know Dean won't admit his feelings and will keep eating up everything he doesn't want to think about. But if he keeps doing that, it's not just gonna stay at a shattered glass. I would talk to him, but i'm his little brother who he tries to protect through his actions. That makes you the only one who could get into the thick skull of his. And you better will. Cause i'm not going to let this pass for much longer.** Forming his lips into a thin line Castiels stiffened form crumbled and turned into a slumped one. **Sam. You know Dean is avoiding me and me talking to him now could make everything worse rather then better.** This was honestly the first time Sam saw the angel so emotional and defeated. At the visible concern in his eyes his hard stare softened a bit as well as his voice. **You won't make it worse Cas. I've known you long enough and have seen your actions towards Dean several times, to assure you that. I know you care for him deeply and would do anything to protect him.** Nodding slowly in confirmation Cas's eyes began to glow with new found determation. **Alright. I'm going to do what i can.** Pleased with the outcome of this conversation Sam looked after Cas whos trenchcoat just disappeared behind the doorframe. He knew exactly wich buttons he had to push on them and it worked every time. It really was way too easy. Now visibly smirking, he finally got up to clean the mess, Dean left behind.

Cas pov:

Sam was right. Dean would bottle everything up inside of him. So he should at least try to make things right again. Even if it meant going right into the devils den, with the risk of making the situation worse. But to forever stay far away wouldn't make it better either and then he wouldn't even be able to protect the hunter. Determinded he approached the door of said hunter and knocked. After no answer he knocked again, but he got no reaction from the other side. Frustration bubbled up from inside Castiel and without any further care about Deans personal space issue, used his wings to "zapp" into the room. Unsurprisingly Dean immediately raised his gun and pointed it at him. Untroubled he stared into the emerald orbs of the human in front of him. **Cas! How many times do i have to tell you, personal space!** Not breaking eyecontact he answered. **My apologies Dean. But you didn't hear me knocking and we need to talk.** The panic that now radiated off of Dean nearly knocked him over, while on the outside he was of course unmoving as always. **Maybe i don't want to talk to anyone at the moment**. Dean snapped at him. The silent "especially not with you" hung clearly in the middle of the room for him. Taking a step to approach Dean, he opened his mouth to reply something. **Dean. I'm really sorry if i upset you in any way. But i don't want you to avoid me for the rest of your life. So please tell me what i should do to make things right between us.** Hoping for Dean to see the plea in his eyes, he waited for any kind of reaction.

Dean pov:

Lowering the gun in his hands, Dean quietly stared at Cas. The angle never showed such strong emotions. Not even when he had forgotten who he was. But now all his emotions flared through his usually stoic eyes. Frustration, fear, hope and many others he couldn't quite place. The plea ovious in Cas words, made his heart tighten in his chest. How could he have been so selfish. Cas was after all his best friend and by avoiding him he had probably hurt him. **I'm sorry Cas. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should not have been avoiding you.** Stressed he ran one hand through his hair. **Then why have you been avoiding me?** The question took him clearly offguard. Usually Cas never questioned him and instead just nodded his head and let things slide. So why had he to ask now. He definetly couldn't tell him the truth. Like: Hey. You're my best friend and all, but ya' know. I just love your lips and your voice and your personallity and your looks aren't bad either. But this is not gonna work even if i want it to. **But why?** Perplexed he furrowed his eyebrows. **W-what?** Letting his hand drop besides him he pondered what Cas meant. **Why shouldn't it work?** Deans mouth fell open and all colour drained from his face. He had totally forgotten that angles could read minds. He also never thought Cas would do it on him. But now he was proven to be wrong. Desperatly searching for a sign, that the angel meant something else, he only found the seemingly glowing blue orbs of Cas. They were now filled with a mix of anger, hurt, frustration and determination. **I don't know what ya' talking about.** He started one last try to flee from the incoming conversation. But his hopes were shattered. **You know what i mean, Dean.** Now his face must resemble the one of a ghost. Cas knew now what he felt and he had read his thoughts. He had read his thoughts. He couldn't believe it. Without permission he had read his thoughts. How dare him. Anger build up inside of him and the panic was long forgotten. Shaking with fury he balled his fists. And then. It all exploded. All the emotions he had tried to push down were breaking free and blinded by all of it, the first hit collided with the angels jaw. Of course it did nothing to him. Dean rather hurted himself with his actions, but he didn't pay any attention to the sharp pain that travelled up his hand at the contact. It was as if he was hitting a brick wall and for some unknown reason it made him more angry. Now he swung his fists in an endless burst of rage, while ignoring the blood that meanwhile dripped down the torn open skin of his knuckles. After some time his blows were getting weaker, but he was desperate to keep going. Then, a hand came into his sight of vision, trying to catch his own. A sudden burst of adrenaline rushed through his veins at the action and with unusual strenght, he landed one last hit. This time the head of his opponent moved to the side from the impact. At the same time a loud crack echoed through the room, followed by a cry of pain. His hand was broken and it hurt like hell, especially now that the adrenaline had ebbed away as well as the anger. He even let Cas take his hands. First he gently took his left hand. A white glow embracing it, making the wounds disappear. Then his right hand. Flinshing at the contact, since the hand was broken, he gritted his teeth. Just as the other one, it was surrounded by white light, healing skin and bones. **Dean. I'm sorry. I should not have read your thoughts without permission. I-i just needed to know why you hated me so much out of the sudden. If you want me to leave, i will.** Did he want Cas to leave? Silently he stared at the floor. Debating in his head. Suddenly his hand fell back to his side and Cas turned to leave. **I understand.** But before he could vanish, Deans hands shot forwards and gripped the fabric of his trenchcoat tightly. Cas turned around and whatever Dean wanted to say, stuck in his throat, as soon as his eyes met the ones of Cas. They were full of hope and what struck him the most: they were full of unconditional love. No one had ever looked at him like the angel in front of him did. The walls he built around him started to crumble and the nagging voice in the back of his head got louder with every passing second. Why shouldn't he return the love Cas wanted to give him? He wasn't feeling any different about the angel. Why indeed? Because it was wrong? Who said so. Dad? Dad was long gone and Sam wasn't even straight himself. So screw it! **Dean...** But before he could finish the sentence, Dean tugged the angel towards him and crashed his lips onto the ones of Cas, who responded immediately. The tingling sensation spread through his body again and this time he would not back away, instead he pulled Cas closer to him, who on insinct put an arm around Deans waist. Theire lips were now moving in sinc and Dean found everything about it perfect. It was full of the emotions, both had tried to hide for so long and would never dare to hide again.


End file.
